This invention relates to a container label, and particularly to a label which can be altered by the purchaser or user of the container to provide a unique visual indication for the container.
Labels for bottles and cans are generally formed of a paper which is glued to the surface of the container. The purchasers of the labeled containers often have a need for making a visible mark on the label to uniquely identify the container. For example, purchasers of identical bottles may wish to individually mark their bottle to distinguish it from the others so that there is no accidental consumption of the contents of a bottle by someone other than the purchaser. Similarly, purchasers of canned products may wish to mark the can to indicate the date on which it was purchased and to thereby guide the purchaser in determining when the contents of the can ought to be consumed.
These personalized markings on container labels have heretofore been accomplished by writing on the label or by physically altering the label in some way. A container label in accordance with the present invention provides a simple and effective way in which to personalize the container label.